Savin Me
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: the Rowdyruff boys fall in love with the original forms of the Ppg Z. but what happens when Mojo kidnaps the girls and reveals who they really are infront of the boys. well let me tell you it's not good. BunnyXBandit and some of the others. PpgZ & RrbZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals. This is my new story and my first chap for it so no flaming ok. It's not even a real chapter. It's just telling you about the main characters and all that stuff so if you don't want to read then don't read. The story is going to mainly about Bunny and her counterpart since there aren't many for those two.**

* * *

**Bunny**

**Name: Tora**

**Looks: Long chocolate brown hair (Usually in a ponytail), long spiked bangs, light purple eyes, only wears purple, cream colored skin, perfect white smile, hour glass figure, D-cup breasts, plump lips**

**Personality: Feisty, calm, stubborn, daring, determined, mysterious, quick, cunning, street smart, athletic, competitive, and proud (has big ego)**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weapon: purple Ball (turns into razor sharp Frisbee) **

**Extra: her name means "tiger", gets along the best with Buttercup (Kaoru), plays every sport except cheerleading, loves running (track or cross country), youngest of all the girls, trouble maker at school, has three brothers, lives with dad, mom is dead, not scared of anything, and has a reputation for dating bad boys.**

**Likes: Purple, sports, Grapes, lavender, fighting, running or racing, winning, getting in trouble, bragging, and showing off**

**Dislikes: Pink, cheerleading, skirts, dresses, being good, school, loosing, shopping, junk food, and being told what to do.**

**Most hated villain(s): Princess, snake (Gang green gang), and Bandit (Rowdyruff boys Z)**

**Counterpart: Bandit**

**Blossom**

**Name: Momoko**

**Looks: long flowing red hair (Tied in a bow), light pink eyes, tan colored skin, only wears pink, hour glass figure, C-cup breasts, and plump lips.**

**Personality: nice, crazy, determined, caring, smart, likable, and fun to be with**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weapon: yoyo**

**Extra: has a little sister, was the first Powerpuff, leader, usually late, hates Mojo the most, likes watching the boys basketball and track team, and her name means "peach child."**

**Likes: Candy, Boys, Pink, crime fighting, super heroes, and cakes.**

**Dislikes: Orange, sweating, vegetables, and little sister  
most hated villain(s): Mojo jojo, Brick (Rowdyruff Boys Z), and HIM**

**Counterpart: Brick**

**Buttercup**

**Name: Kaoru **

**Looks: Black hair (Flipped style), electrifying green eyes, only wears green, pale skin, hour glass figure, D-cup breasts, and plump lips.**

**Personality: stubborn, short temper, strong, tough, fearless (sometimes), big ego, and sarcastic**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weapon: big hammer**

**Extra: plays soccer, hates anything girly, father is a pro wrestler, has two brothers, gets along with Bunny (Tora) the most, and name means "fragrance."**

**Likes: sports, fighting, skating, green, music, and training**

**Dislikes: school, being bored, cats, and skirts or dresses**

**Most hated villain(s): Ace (Gang green gang) and Butch (Rowdyruff boys Z)**

**Counterpart: Butch**

**Bubbles**

**Name: Miyako**

**Looks: blonde curly hair (two pigtails), baby blue eyes, perfect smile, hour glass figure, D-cup breasts, plump lips**

**Personality: sweet, kind, caring, loving, and very girly**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weapon: Bubble blower wand**

**Extra: lives with grandmother, very popular, captain of cheerleading squad, always has something blue on, and name means "Capital; Beautiful child."**

**Likes: blue, animals, children, bubbles, romance, being happy, and cheerleading**

**Dislikes: hate, mean people, fighting (arguing), sweating, running**

**Most hated villain(s): Sedusa and Boomer (Rowdyruff boys Z)**

**Counterpart: Boomer**

**Bell**

**Name: Suki**

**Looks: dirty blonde hair (down completely, ends at shoulders), golden yellow eyes, cream colored skin, hour glass figure, C-cup breasts, plump lips**

**Personality: crazy, random, competitive, protective, and lazy**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weapon: electric rope**

**Extra: only child, adopted at the age of two, moved to Japan at five years old, is the clown of the group, and name means "to like"**

**Likes: jokes, having fun, relaxing, yellow, anything shiny, and playing pranks**

**Dislikes: Black, night, darkness, sports, anything that involves exercise, and anything dull**

**Most hated villain(s): Fuzzy Lumpkins and Booster (Rowdyruff boys Z)**

**Counterpart: Booster**

* * *

_**(Now the Boys)**_

**Bandit**

**Name: Takeshi **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'3**

**Personality: stubborn, daring, determined, mysterious, quick, cunning, street smart, athletic, competitive, and has big ego**

**Looks: Chocolate brown hair (Messy long ponytail), long bangs(cover his eyes), dark purple eyes, cream colored skin, only wears black and dark purple, six pack abs, and muscles on his arms.**

**Extra: good at sports, fastest brother, youngest brother, weapon is a baseball bat, and name means "Warrior; fierce."**

**Likes: running, playing baseball, and bragging**

**Dislikes: loosing, nerds, spoiled people, and Bunny (Ppg Z)**

**Brick**

**Name: ****Akimitsu**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'4**

**Personality: determined, smart, mean, and vengeful**

**Looks: long messy red hair (a red cap to tame most of it), Short red bangs, cream colored skin, blood red eyes, and very many muscles**

**Extra: only wears red and black, oldest brother, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z, despises Blossom, weapon is a red yoyo with spikes, and name means ****Autumn Light**

**Likes: Winning, bossing people around, taking control, and eating sweets. **

**Dislikes: loosing, being bossed around, and pink**

**Butch**

**Name: ****Shigemi**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'4**

**Personality: stubborn, short temper, strong, tough, fearless, big ego, sarcastic, cruel, and heartless**

**Looks: black hair (small little pony tail; spiked), long bangs, forest green eyes, pale skin, six pack abs, and muscles on his arms. **

**Extra: middle brother, toughest brother, athletic, and name means "****Luxuriant Beauty", ****and weapon is a green sling shot.**

**Likes: green, soccer, fighting, competitions, and torturing little kids**

**Dislikes: brown, peace, loosing, prostitutes, and Buttercup**

**Boomer**

**Name: ****Naozumi**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'3**

**Personality: not very smart, quiet, calm, mean, and rude**

**Looks: golden blonde hair (bowl style), short bangs, tan skin, ocean blue eyes, six pack abs.**

**Extra: second youngest brother, nicest brother (which isn't much), weapon is a water gun, always has a pack of gum with him, and name means "****Honesty and Innocence"**

**Likes: dark blue, water, reading, and sports**

**Dislikes: tan, sand, nerds, and Bubbles (Ppg Z)**

**Booster**

**Name: Taiyo (TIE-yoh)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'3**

**Personality: crazy, random, competitive, protective, and lazy**

**Looks: dirty blonde haired (Spiked), golden eyes, longish bangs, a bunch of muscles in his arms, and perfect white smile**

**Extra: weapon is a whip, name means "thick sunlight", second oldest and least smart.**

**Likes: yellow/gold, looking at the sky, and bright shiny things.**

**Dislikes: midnight, fish, twilight, and Bell (Ppg Z)**

* * *

**Ok so there is the first chap. I know it's not much but bear with me here. the second chap should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

****

All right you guys here you go. And just telling you this is

_**Powerpuff girls Z**_**.**

* * *

**2 years ago**

"Come on Bandit I know you can do better." A girl wearing purple taunted

"Why don't you come down here and fight like a man!" the boy shouted

"Yeah one problem with that squirt, I'm not a man." The girl shouted again

"Bunny you ain't no human either." The boy shouted once again

The girl known as Bunny floated down to the ground to wear the boy known as Bandit was waiting for her.

"Bandit I wouldn't be talking because if I'm not human then neither are you." The girl paused and smirked "after all you were made from **my **D.N.A"

The boy glared at her for a second than lunged at her. She had an unfair advantage over him; she was bigger and had more training. So she simply dodged him, letting the boy hit the ground with a thud. The girl looked around to see her friends battling with their counterparts as well. Bell flew by with Booster in her arms. She was dangling him over a trash can trying to break him but he wouldn't squeak. When would she learn, if it was something she wouldn't do then it would be the same for him.

On the other hand Blossom seemed to be handling Brick pretty well. Brick was the leader of their little group known as the Rowdyruff Boys. Unlucky for Blossom he was the oldest and biggest, lucky for me Bandit was stupid and still on the floor glaring at me.

Bubbles was dealing with Boomer…how do I put this, badly. She was all over the place and Boomer wasn't far behind. He kept on shooting her with his squirt gun. How immature. Oh well Bubbles will have to deal with him the best she can.

My best friend Buttercup and her counterpart were having an all-out war. It was hilarious how she would hit him then he would be back on his feet in a second trying to retaliate.

I turned to bandit who had gotten back to his feet. He walked closer to me until our noses where only inches apart. But I had to look down so if he was my height we would be closer together. Anyways we just stood glaring at one another silently hoping the other would jump. But it never came; the only thing that did happen was Brick running back calling his brothers to follow. Bandit just glared at me for a second longer. "By Boo Boo, try not to miss me." he snarled and ran after his older brothers.

* * *

**2 years later/present**

"Hey Tora, what are you doing after school." My friend Miyako asked

"Same as usual." I responded

"Tora, what does that mean?" Miyako laughed

"That probably means she has detention." Kaoru answered

I looked in her direction and glared at her. She just glared back. We sat there having a stare off. Well until my very lazy obnoxious friend interrupted.

"Flash, Forrest cut it out; we know you guys wouldn't hurt a hair on one another."

We just looked at Suki with a glare but she didn't catch it. She was too busy relaxing to notice our glares of hate.

"Hey guys guess what!" our friend Momoko came running into the room "we are going to get five new students." She did a couple of twirls than sat down. Her long hair flying every were.

"Five of them?" Miyako asked in amazement.

"Yeah isn't it so GREAT! I hear they're boys to, I hope they're cute." Momoko screamed not being able to hold her excitement in any more.

We all laughed at her. Even though we were all 15 now she was still completely boy crazy.

While we were all talking we failed to notice the teacher walk in. "Ok girls settle down." The teacher spoke with pride. "We have five new students and I would like to introduce them to you." The teacher said gesturing to the door.

All the students looked at the old brown door to see the principle walk in with five boys following. They were all about the same size other than a two of them where probably an inch taller. As I looked at the boys my eyes rested on one in particular. He had a long chocolate brown hair put into a messy ponytail. He also had long bangs hiding his dark violet eyes. He had a dark purple t-shirt on with Black baggy pants and black combers on his feet. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes, they were so cool.

He looked at me and smiled. Is brothers looked at me as well and started whispering.

"Uh…Tora wake up." Kaoru waved her hand in front of me

I came back to my senses. But sadly it was very painful. Kaoru had scared me so in response I flipped back in my chair. I was staring up at the sealing when I heard the teacher ask me if I was okay. I put my thumb up so he could see I was okay. He heaved a sigh of relief.

I sat back up in my chair. My head was pounding. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

"Well this is Takeshi, Taiyo, Akimitsu, Shigemi, and Naozumi." The teacher explained who the boys where. I looked up in time to see the boys walking towards me and my friends. All the girls started swooning and making comments while all the guys snarled and glared.

"So you okay" the guy I was staring at asked "you took a pretty nasty fall."

I looked up at him "I'm fine, trust me I've been through worse." He smiled at me and turned to the bored.

"Oh by the way, the name is Takeshi." He said turning back to me

"Mines Tora." I said with pride

"Tiger." He said smirking

"Warrior." I shot back

"Tora!" the sensei snapped "Stop flirting and get back to work."

Everyone stared at me watching my every move. I felt my cheeks go hot and I looked at the sensei.

"Sensei" I said standing up "You live to make my life hell don't you?" I said waiting for his answer

He just laughed "Tora that's not how it works."

"Then how does it work?" I snapped

"You make my life hell so in return I make yours hell as well." He smirked thinking I wouldn't know what to say, but he was mistaken.

"Well I'm not sure I like your little theory there." I said walking to the bored

Once I reached the front of the class room I spun around to see everyone looking at me. I winked at Takeshi and his cheeks went from a cream color to a light pink. I heard a couple of inappropriate comments from girls, mainly Princess Morebucks or as I like to call her Princess Whorebucks. I looked over at the sensei and saw him smiling at me. The old geezer was the only one who didn't mind my outbursts in fact he thought they were fun to watch

"Well Tora, I don't know what to tell you." He said "But I can a sure you that if you stop acting like this I will stop embarrassing you." He smiled

I smiled back. But sadly for him I didn't feel like sitting back down. So I carefully dodged him and jumped on to his desk. I heard my friends yelling at me to get down but after two years of knowing me they still think that they can tell me what to do.

"Tora!" I heard Kaoru yell "you're going to kill your-self, get down."

I looked in her direction to find her standing up being held back one of the new guys and Momoko.

"Ok Kaoru!" I shouted back and she relaxed a little bit but mainly because she knew exactly what I was going to do. I got down all right but I did a back flip off the desk and landed perfectly on my feet. A proud smiled spread across my face. I turned back to the class and walked back to my seat. Guys where wolf whistling and some girls where clapping while others had their arms crossed and glares on their faces.

As I passed Kaoru she he hissed in my ear "You ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you."

I smiled and sat back down in my seat. Takeshi leaned over towards me "Well at least I know why your name means tiger." We both laughed and sat back in our desks waiting for the bell to ring

* * *

**So that's the first official chapter. Plz review and tell me what you think. **

**K thx**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys here you go. and before i can update again i need at least 5 reviews for this chapter so review plz.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. It turns out Takeshi has every class with me. Right now we're all sitting at our lunch table. The boys hadn't come in yet and I bet I know why. Two minutes later and four of the guys walk in with girls following them like lost puppies. But when the girls realized the boys where walking over to us they stomped back to their tables and started pouting. Takeshi wasn't here, along with one other person. Princess; I bet she was trying to get to him just because he pays more attention to me.

"Hey Tora, you okay?" Suki asked. The yellow one sat down and put his arm around her. I think his name was Taiyo. Yeah that's it; well he was earning some dirty looks from the guys at the table across from us. He didn't seem to mind though; in fact he seemed to like the attention.

"Yeah, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard." Miyako said her voice shaking. All though the blue kid, Naozumi offered Miyako some gum to calm her nerves. If he gets caught with that he's going to get in some serious trouble. Trust me I found that out freshman year. And he too was getting cruel looks from the some of the football and basketball team.

Everyone was looking at me. Come one Tora think; say something that they'll believe. "Uh…Yeah." I said probably sounding idiotic.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked as she started to calm down

"I'm positive" I smiled the continued "besides I just hit my head

"Yeah well you'll have to worry about a lot more than your head if you pull a stunt like that again." Kaoru snarled

I just looked at her with my usual smirk across my face. "Kaoru you would have to catch me first." I knew that would set her off

She just glared at me but nothing else. Usually she would have jumped at a chance to beat me. I bet it was that green guy. He keeps staring at her. Making her blush and all that girly crap. Geez what happened to her; all of a sudden a couple of hot guys come to school and she's this week little girl. I'm going to have to give her a talking to. I think the one green dudes name is something like Shigemi. Oh well I'll check later.

Everyone was talking when I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. Everything went dark and all I could smell was Axe mixed with grapes; and god did it smell so good, in fact I felt completely week.

"Guess who?" I heard the voice whisper in my ear. I also heard my friends giggle and their "Boyfriends" snicker.

"Hmmm…this is a toughie, how about the guy who's about to get his ass kicked if he doesn't get his hands off of me." I replied with a smirk spreading across my face and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Ooooh…tiger's got claws." Takeshi took his hands back and sat next to me.

"Yeah well tigers also got fist that she's not afraid to use, all mighty warrior." I shot back

"You better believe it." He through back at me. For once I was lost for words.

I just sat there looking stupid. Takeshi just started to laugh and sat back in his chair.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him

He got close to my face, in fact out noses where only inches apart. This seen felt oddly familiar but I couldn't think of why.

"You." He smirked at me than sat back

"So where have you been?" the red head boy asked. I believe he his Akimitsu.

"No were, I just had a minor problem in the hall but that's it." He said closing his eyes to relax. He looked so cute!

"What kind of trouble?" Shigemi asked setting up in his chair, like he was ready for a fight of his own.

"Something about me staying away from tiger over here." he said pointing to me.

Every one's eyes immediately shifted to me. I didn't like them staring at me, usually I would like the attention but this was just making me feel awkward. So I looked back at Takeshi, who now had his feet on the table, his eyes closed, and his arms behind his head.

"Do you know who they were?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him.

"Yeah. It was the captain of the football team, basketball team, track team, cross country team, swim team, baseball team, must I go on?" he asked me opening one of his eyes

"I rather you didn't." I smiled nervously

He chuckled than sat up in his chair. "You're a very wanted girl at this school aren't you?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Well as you can see, as of right now you're a wanted guy." I said gesturing to the girls who were waiting for him to stand up and leave so they could try their luck.

He got in my face again. It was really starting to bug me. I felt like I had done this before, but it wasn't déjà vu, because it seems a little different.

"Don't try to turn this on me, answer my question." He was looking at me with a very serious face that I could tell was taking a lot for him not to smile.

"Fine, okay what if I am." I said crossing my arms

"I just wanted to know." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Besides I guess I'm also wanted by the guys, but for a completely different reason, so yeah I guess I am a wanted man."

How is it, one second I could be mad at him, but then he goes and does that and I can't help but smile at him.

I was about to say something back when "TORAAAAA!" A horrifying screech came from the door

"As you can see I'm wanted for many reasons as well." I said looking at nothing in particular.

Princess walked up to me as I was turning around in my seat. "What do you want whorebucks?" I snarled

"I want you to pay for this." She held out a dress, a very ugly dress might I add. It had a big yellow stain on the front. It looked like paint.

"Why would I pay for that….thing." I said wrinkling my nose at it

"Because, it was the most beautiful thing in the world than you had to go and pull some immature prank, and now there's yellow paint all over it." She said pushing it closer to me

"Listen Princess, you hate me, I hate you, and I hate that dress even more, but I would never do that." I said pointing to the paint.

"You're just jealous you could never afford anything so classy."

All right, she's done it now. No one tells me something like that; no one humiliates me or my family.

"Listen Princess-"

"No, you listen. I don't care how poor you are, you're going to pay for this dress."

I almost umped at her but Kaoru got in my way. "Princess she's not paying for the damn thing, she didn't do it, and she's not poor."

"Really, last time I check, her family could barely pay their house rent." Princess glared at me. "Maybe Tora's mommy died on purpose; maybe she died so she didn't have to live in shame from being poor."

I can't believe she just said that. How dare she bring up my mom and say she died on purpose. My mom was beautiful and smart not ignorant and stupid. She didn't care how much money we had, she said so her-self and that I should be proud of what I had.

Kaoru just looked at me with sympathy swimming in her lime green eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore, all the staring and comments. I felt my eyes water, and I felt streams of tears start to flow down my cheeks. I tried to hide them the best I could but it didn't last long. I felt my legs buckle and I hit the ground. There were gasps coming from the whole cafeteria. Miyako ran over to me and hugged me but I wouldn't let her. I got up and ran out, I felt like I could run forever, princess had no right what so ever to bring up my mom. My mom died a hero, she died brave and full of love, she died has my hero and someone I would always look up to. Someone my father would always be heartbroken over, someone my two oldest brothers would never speak about, and someone my little brother would never know.

* * *

**sad, i know. and remember 5 reviews = updates ^_^, so review plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK for anyone who gets confused on this chapter go to the first chapter of this story and it will explain who is who. Example_ Tora is Bunny and Takeshi is Bandit

* * *

**

**Takeshi's POV**

"that's it; I'm going to kill Princess." Kaoru snapped

What did Princess mean when she said Tora's mom died on purpose? I wonder what happened to her mom. Tore must really miss her mom if she's willing to cry in front of everyone. I got up and started to walk towards the door that Tora had run out of.

"Dude, where are going?" I heard Naozumi call

"To find my tiger." I felt a growl rumble deep in my chest

As I was walking down the halls I felt someone's presents. I turned around to see princess with a look of pure interest showing in her eyes. She walked closer and closer.

"Why do you want…Tora, when you could have me?" she looked hurt and betrayed but I didn't care

"Because she's not a spoiled brat like you." I snapped at her "She doesn't go around making people cry."

She just smiles, and walked around my body analyzing me like I was her boy toy or something. "You obviously don't know her all that well do you?" she asked stopping in front of me but still looking me up and down

"Why would you say that?"

"Around here, Tora is known for breaking hearts of good boys and dating bad boys. She's a rebel, trouble maker, and she practically runs this school with the help of her friends." She stepped closer and looked into my eyes "she bosses everyone around, she has to have everything her way, and she's never satisfied with one guy, she's always in a relationship sometimes two at the same time."

I glared at her for a few seconds "Why don't I believe you?"

She stepped back "I don't know, but I'm telling you this before you get hurt. DON'T…TRUST…TORA." With that she left. I stood there looking at nothing when my brothers come running down the hall.

"Dude, we got to go." Naozumi said excitement feeling his eyes

I looked at Akimitsu and instead of excitement there was revenge swimming in his blood red eyes while Shigemi and Taiyo had two completely different things. Shigemi wanted to feel Buttercup's blood run through is fingers and Taiyo wanted Bell to be humiliated like she did to him the last time we saw those dreaded Powerpuff girls Z. I'm certain all of those things where showing in my eyes, but for only one person; Bunny.

"Come on, Mojo is waiting for us outside." My red head brother explained

We all ran out and of course I was the first one there. I saw Mojo standing by the flag, probably imagining his face on it.

"Aaaa…Boys," Mojo walked up to us his eyes shining with pride "Are you ready to finally get rid of those brats."

We all nodded our heads

"Good but I want you to know that today you're only going to make it clear that you're back and stronger than ever." He looked at Butch or Shigemi when he said this.

"Better" he looked at Boomer or Naozumi "Smarter" looked at Brick or Akimitsu "more powerful" Booster or Taiyo "And Faster." He stopped glancing over us and his eyes landed on me. A wicked crazy smirk spread across his face. He stepped close to me.

"Don't fail me Bandit." He hissed in my ear "I know you can beat her." a wicked smirk of my own spread across my face

"Don't worry Mojo, once I'm through with her she'll wish she never lived." With that all five of us where in the sky looking for some way to get the Powerpuff Girls Z attentions.

When we found one we had landed and let Butch go to work. But first we had to change clothes just in case someone recognized us. I was wearing a Black and purple jacket. It was black on my right arm and purple on my left. My pants where the same just my left pant leg was Black while my right was purple. I also had Purple sunglasses. My brothers where wearing the same thing just in their own respected colors. Of course my hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with my long bangs to complete the look.

We then went to work. Butch was torturing some kids, Brick was starting a fight with some guys, Boomer and Booster where writing graffiti all over the walls, and I was just standing there looking pretty. No just kidding I was breaking street lights and beating up anyone that tried to get in my way.

"Stop in the name of all that is good, for we are the Powerpuff Girls Z." A voice called from behind me. I turned around to see five girls all wearing the same thing just in different colors. My brothers ran to my side, facing the girls. I looked at each girl but one in particular caught my eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the pink one stepped up

Brick did the same thing, closing the distance between them. "So you don't remember us?" he smirked then walked closer.

The girl got in a fighting stance and pulled out her weapon which happened to be a yoyo. "No, we don't remember who you morons are." She snapped

"Blossom, that hurts." He smirked "You don't even remember your own counterpart."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "But that's impossible."

The next thing I knew there was purple eyes about two inches from mine. "Bandit." She hissed

"Hope you didn't miss me too much, Boo Boo." I smirked hoping to tick her off but then I realized she was just like me and I knew that wouldn't get to me so it wouldn't get to her.

"How?" she snarled

I looked at Brick waiting for him some sign that I could explain. He nodded his head yes. "You see Boo Boo, after our last encounter we realized we can't beat you girls so-"I explained then let Butch take control "So Mojo gave us some kind of liquid to make us older." He finished then Brick continued "we trained every day and night, making sure that the next time we saw you girls we would beat you" brick ended while Boomer went on "So that's why we're no longer three years younger but we're a year older." He smiled and ended the explanation.

They all looked at us with fear swimming in their eyes. Well except Bunny and Buttercup who were never scared.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I don't get this, it's been two years and they decide to show up now. Bandit really does look older, not to mention stronger. How am I to beat him if I don't know his weaknesses anymore? Obviously it's not cooties. So what is it? Well knowing my weakness then his should be close to mine. I get it now, if I'm daddy's little girl then Bandit has to be somewhat the same to mojo. Bandit has pride unlike his brothers and I bet that's what it is, he doesn't want to disappoint mojo. His pride comes from mojo and all his accomplishments. I know how to beat him.

* * *

**Ok you guys can go on my profile and see what all the characters look like. Ok go ahead and look. Don't forget to review and remember 5 reviews and I'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know it's been awhile but lately I just haven't felt like writing or reading. You know when you've done something for a while and you just need a break well that's what I did. So I took a break and now I'm back and better than ever. So plz enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Bandits POV**

The girl got in a fighting stance and pulled out her weapon which happened to be a yoyo. "No, we don't remember who you morons are." She snapped

"Blossom, that hurts." Brick smirked "You don't even remember your own counterpart."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "But that's impossible."

The next thing I knew there was purple eyes about two inches from mine. "Bandit." She hissed

"Hope you didn't miss me too much, Boo Boo." I smirked hoping to tick her off but then I realized she was just like me and I knew that wouldn't get to me so it wouldn't get to her.

"How?" she snarled

I looked at Brick waiting for him to give some sign that I could explain. He nodded his head yes. "You see Boo Boo, after our last encounter we realized we can't beat you girls so-"I explained then let Butch take control "So Mojo gave us some kind of liquid to make us older." He finished then Brick continued "we trained every day and night, making sure that the next time we saw you girls we would beat you" brick ended while Boomer went on "So that's why we're no longer three years younger but we're a year older." He smiled and ended the explanation.

They all looked at us with fear swimming in their eyes. Well except Bunny and Buttercup who were never scared.

"Ooooh….were practically shaking with fear." Buttercup laughed

"You better be" Butch snarled "We ain't going to play around with you girlies no more!"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" she asked a smile spreading across her face

"Simple sunshine, I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Butch snarled getting ready to strike at Buttercup

As I was watching the argue grow and develop I felt like someone was watching me. That's when I realized the only person that hasn't said much was Bunny. I turned around and she was staring at me. Looking me up and down. I could tell she was analyzing me. She was trying to find physical weaknesses. But why, she should know my weaknesses. If they're anything like hers then she should be able to figure it out without even looking at me. She finally snapped out of her trance and skimmed over my brothers but not taking as nearly as long to look over them.

I stepped closer to her and her eyes darted back over to mine. She glared at me with a glare that even Satan would be scared of. But unfortunately for her I wasn't the devil. I walked closer and she grabbed for her weapon and I grabbed mine.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why _**you're**__ here_?" she asked hinting on the word you're.

"Isn't it obvious" I snarled "to get rid of you for good?"

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

"Isn't it obvious" he snarled "to get rid of you for good?"

I wanted to laugh so hard. To think he was being serious.

"No it's not, maybe that's one of your reasons but that isn't your main reason." I smirked knowing that sentence would start to mess with him.

His eyes softened and he just looked at me with interest. "What are you talking about?" he asked starting to worry

"I'm talking about the only reason your back is because you don't want to disappoint Mojo." I paused for dramatic affect "if it was up to you, you wouldn't even be here. You wanted nothing to do with us, you thought you did but you don't." I walked closer and dropped my weapon showing him I wasn't going to hurt him "Bandit who gave you that serum, you _forced _you to take it, and who created you."

"No" he snarled "That's not true!"

"Yes it is and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." I came even closer to him.

He stepped back shaking his head "No, Mojo wouldn't use me like that."

"But he is" I said putting my hand on his arm "just think, what has he ever done for you?"

Bandit just stood there like he was frozen. He was staring off into space like he didn't even realize that everyone was battling around us. The bad thing was my friends where loosing and the Rowdyruff boys where winning.

"Bandit, you can do the right thing and stop this." I said backing up to where we were at least five feet away

He came out of his trance and looked at me fire burning in his eyes. He lunged at me, making me hit the ground. He was pinning me to the ground making sure I couldn't get up. "Just remember this Boo Boo, I will be back and the next time your little mind games won't work on me."

With that he flew off leaving his brothers behind. Brick noticed this and turned and glared at me with pure hatred. He called for the others and left. My friends where in really bad shape. Bell didn't look physically hurt but mentally yes. She was sitting on the ground her knees up to her chin. She looked like she was in a distant world. She was also muttering things to her-self that no one else could here. Buttercup had very many scratches and cuts. Her jacket was in shreds while her skirt had a couple of rips here and there. Bubbles was soaking wet from Boomer's water gun. She looked like she was about to cry her eyes out. Blossom looked so mad it was funny. Her face was as red as her hair and she looked as if she could kill anything that got in her way. I on the other hand didn't have a scratch on anything in fact I was the least hurt physically and mentally. I walked over to them. Bracing my-self for the worse

"Come one guys, let's get back to school." Blossom said looking down at her feet

Yep, that's right I would rather be kicking some guys ass then going to school. So when I said I was bracing my-self for the worse, I meant someone saying we had to go back to school

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait. Be sides I have like 3 other stories I'm trying to do. And I know I've said this before but if you want you can go on my profile and see what every character looks like. I'm going to try to find a pic for the Ppgz and Rrbz's everyday human form when there not being super heroes or villains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I've decide that I've done all purple POV's so I'm letting you, my reviewers, decide who's point of view I should do next. So tell me who you want, cause if you don't' I'll stay with the purple's**

* * *

**(Tora's POV)**

We got back to school just in time for sixth period. I ran into class right as soon as the bell rang, thanking god for perfect timing. I walked to my seat ignoring the whispers. Rumors had already started to fly, like some girl said she saw me cutting my-self in the girl's room or that I'm planning suicide.

I rolled my eyes and sat down not realizing I was stuck in between Princess and some nerd. Takeshi was on the other side of the room, but he wasn't looking at the sensei, he was looking at me. He looked flustered and angry, but his eyes showed sympathy. He smiled a perfect white smile, his eyes glowing.

"You might as well drop the act Tora," my smile dropped and I turned to see Princess glaring at me, her arms folded over her chest. "He can see right through your little façade."

"What are you talking about whorebucks?" I snarled

"You honestly think he's going to pick you over me," she turned to face me "even if he does, is brothers are hot as well."

"Listen princess," I started off "I don't speak slut, so if you could do us all a favor and shut up!" I was trying my best not to yell or lose my temper but she was just so damn annoying.

"Tora," the sensei snapped "Princess would you like to tell the class what you are talking about?" he asked his arms folded a glare pointed at us.

Perfect, I thought, the perfect time to get back at Princess. "Yes, I would love to." I stood up and tried to walk to the front of the class but Princess got a hold of my wrist.

"Let go you lesbian!" I whisper shouted. With that she gasps and let go.

I walked to the front, everyone watching me with interest. I felt in control again, and it felt good. "You see class we were talking about how slutty, ignorant, arrogant, disgusting, ugly, weird, nerdy, and last but not least how _FAT_ Princess is."

Everyone was laughing except the sensei and Princess. Princess was glaring at me and I could tell she was holding back her tears.

"Go ahead princess," I shouted so everyone could hear me "Cry, cry like the big, spoiled, stupid baby that you are." I hissed. I let all my anger and rage out at her, I wanted to see her cry, sob, and much more. I wanted to go on but Princess was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see deep violet eyes staring into my light purple eyes. Bandit wrapped his arms around me, forcing my body against his. I felt so…weird, I didn't like hugs and I didn't get them often, mainly from other people like new kids or well anyone that's not my friends.

"I think you went a little too far." He whispered then looked at me with sympathy once again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, wriggling out of his strong grip "But she des-"

"She deserved it, I know" he finished for me "I would have done the same thing, but I think now was a bad time to get revenge." He pointed to the sensei, which happened to be standing in front of the bored looking furious.

I walked over to him, Takeshi at my side. "Detention," I suggested "or worse?"

"You will write a letter to Princess and tell her you are sorry, you will also have detention, but this time you will be helping the janitors clean the school."

I bowed my head and walked back to my seat and gathered my things, the bell had rang the minute I got to my desk and got things together. I walked out of the classroom to find my friends waiting for me, and Takeshi along with his brothers

* * *

**(Takeshi's POV)**

I knew her name meant tiger but I didn't think she could actually act like one. (Note to self: never upset Tora.)

I looked over in the direction of Princess. I only knew her for a day, but I kind of felt bad for her. Her makeup was smeared and running down her face. She looked miserable; I had to stop Tora before she does physical damage. I walked up to her but she was so involved with yelling at Princess that she didn't notice me. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me in the eyes. All I could see was anger, rage, and fury. But I also caught a glimpse of regret.

I rapped my arms around her in a hug and whispered in her ear "I think you went a little too far."

"I'm sorry." She said squirming out of my grip and looking back into my eyes "But she des-"

"She deserved it, I know." I cut in "I would have done the same thing but I think now was a bad time to get revenge." I pointed to the fuming sensei near the bored

She walked over to him; I followed not wanting to leave her side for a second. "Detention," she asked "or worse?"

"You will write a letter to Princess and tell her you are sorry, you will also have detention, but this time you will be helping the janitors clean the school." The sensei had to force him-self not to snarl

that was a good choice because if he had. i would of had to get involved. believe me, it wouldn't end up pretty, for him that is.

She bowed her head and walked back to her seat and gathered her things. I did the same thing and walked out of the room finding my brothers and Tora's friends standing by the lockers. They were all talking and I walked over to meet them. Minutes later and Tora walked out of the door with her stuff.

She put a smile on and walked over to meet us, she looked miserable. She looked like she regretted everything that just happened, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that.

* * *

**So how about the cliff hanger, ^_^? Anyways, don't forget to tell me what POV you want for the next chapter. Well bye and see ya next time. Story + 5 reviews = updates **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is how it's going to work, since I got two votes for red, green, and blue there is a tie. So for this chapter I'm going to do Bubble's POV first, and Boomer's. Next chapter I'll do the Red's then after that I'll do the greens. Maybe I'll do the yellows after, not sure on them yet, maybe.**

* * *

**(Miyako's POV)**

I felt kind of bad when Momoko said we had to go back to school. Tora looked heartbroken; people probably already started rumors about her. People have always made rumors about her, she never cares but she's usually a lot stronger about it then she is now. We've been friends for two years, and I've never seen her cry once, not even before we're friends. But then again she's never talked about her mom; in fact I don't even know _how _she died.

I sat down in my seat, not even noticing who was beside me until he spoke. "So how's your friend." I looked over at Naozumi, he smiled.

"She's been better." I frowned, looking down

"Hey," he put his hand on my shoulder "You want some gum?" he asked, looking hopeful

I giggled, then took a piece "Naozumi, what is it with you and gum." I looked into his cobalt blue eyes.

His creamy tan skin quickly turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know," he shrugged, not looking at me "It helps me stay sane, with everything that goes on in my family."

"Like what?" I asked worry filling my voice

His eyes widen like he wasn't expecting that question "Oh, um, well," he choked "well I guess in my family, I'm considered the oddball." He said rubbing the back of his neck

"You, the oddball," I tilted my head to the side "you don't seem weird to me."

He laughed "Thanks Miyako," he finally looked at me again "I'm not sure why, I guess it has to do with the fact I'm not the strongest."

"Why does it matter if you're the strongest?" I questioned

"Because," he sighed "I'm not the fastest, or the smartest. I'm just the stupide blonde brother that can't do anything for him-self."

I'm not sure what I was thinking at that moment in time; actually I don't think I was thinking at all. I embraced him in a hug that I didn't want to end. It was good that we were in free period. He hugged me back, I felt so safe in his arms. He may not be the strongest brother, but I bet he was the sweetest.

I regretfully let go of him. I looked into his eyes. He smiled, seconds later his lips where pressed against mine in a kiss. I silently kissed back only to be interrupted by the bell. I let out a breath and gathered my things. Naozumi was waiting for me by the door; I smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand we walked to our lockers.

* * *

**(Naozumi's POV)**

I can't believe I kissed her! I Naozumi kissed Miyako, the hottest girl in school! Honestly I didn't even mean to kiss her, it just kind of happened. I felt on top of the world as I held her hand walking down the hallway. All the guys where giving me glares of hate while Miyako was getting them from the girls. She didn't seem to mind though. When we got to the lockers Akimitsu and Taiyo where already there with Momoko and Suki. Wow I'm surprise I even remembered their names.

"So why are we hearing things about you two." Taiyo questioned

"Like what?" I countered

"Like the fact that you guys where lip locking in fifth period." He smirked

"Oh," I tried to sound shocked "That thing, um yeah, what about it?"

"So it's true?" Akimitsu asked leaning against a locker, arms folded

"Yep," I smiled "It's true."

"I swear your as bad as Shigemi and Takeshi." He snarled

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I smiled once again; I heard Miyako giggle and this made my heart fly

"Hey," I turned around and walking up to us was Shigemi with Kaoru, I remembered her name too! "I heard my name, what are you talking about?" he asked

"Nothing just the fact that Blondie one and two where kissing in class." Taiyo stated

"Sweat man," Shigemi smiled "So I am related to you."

I smiled then turned to Akimitsu "See, he's happy for me."

He chuckled "I never said I wasn't happy for you, you just seemed to think that you were in trouble."

My smile disappeared and was replaced with a dumb struck kind of look. "Are you kidding me?" I snarled with frustration

"Nope." everyone started to laugh even Akimitsu, he never laughed unless it was because of some ones pain, and even then his laugh was kind of evil

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked trying not to lose control, where's my damn gum when I need it, oh wait I gave the last piece to Miyako

"Sure," Miyako chirped, at that moment I had noticed the halls where pretty quiet, what was going on? Where is Takeshi and what's her face, Tora! The girls seemed to notice this and so did my brothers. The girls became tense and started looking up and down the halls, like they were expecting a monster or something. All though I'm….sure….the …..Powerpuff girls Z….would ….come. If I wasn't in front of Miyako I probably would have had a devious smile spreading across my face.

Seconds later and Princess came running down the hall; her face covered with tear stains and smudged makeup.

The next thing I knew was Takeshi was standing right next to me. "Dude, where have you been?" I asked

"Oh you know, just hanging here and there."

"And where exactly is here and there?" Akimitsu snarled, now he really was mad

"I'll explain later," he said as his gaze came in contact with something. I followed that gaze, and at the end of it was Tora. "Only Takeshi", I thought

* * *

**So there is the Blue's POV. How was it? I'm not very good when it comes to written for the Blue's so please don't criticize this chapter to much. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I don't have much to say other than R&R please ^_^**

* * *

**(Momoko's POV)**

Ok so is it just me or is Takeshi a little to exited to see Tora. Personally that smile scares me, actually it seems oddly familiar.

Tora was walking towards us. She looked upset, sad, confused, angry, and pretty much anything negative. All though I could tell she was trying to cover it up. I bet she was still bummed from lunch, I still can't believe Princess would do that. I bet she hates my guts right now for making her go back to school. When she finally joined our little group all the boys became quiet. Tora stared down at her feet like she was scared to face everyone. Fortunately for Tora she was saved by the bell. Every kid left leaving just our group in the middle of the hall. We eventually said our good byes and Naozumi kissed Miyako on the cheeks making them turn a light shade of pink.

Tora stared at Miyako for a moment then finally spoke "Am I missing something here?" she asked folding her arms over her chest

"Witte Miyako has a Boyfriend." Kaoru teased

"Well it sure seems like you and Shigemi are hitting it off pretty well." Miyako shot back.

Suki snickered and I giggled along with Miyako

Kaoru grumbled under her breath to where I couldn't understand what she was saying. We all laughed then put all our stuff in our lockers. When we finally went our separate ways I decided to walk home. Surprisingly I didn't have homework that night so when I got home I got on the computer and started looking things up just out of boredom. Then I saw a picture of the Powerpuff girls Z and it reminded me of Brick.

The rotten little kid he used to be, and the perverted disgusting arrogant bossy slob he is now. Honestly how could someone so hot be so annoying? Wait… Did I just call him hot?

I got up from the computer in the corner of my room and walked towards my pink bed. I sighed and laid down on it. I was staring up at the ceiling when the image of the little kid and the teenaged Brick came to mind. I don't know what I was more stunned at, the fact that Brick used to be three years younger than me, but now he's a year older, or that he didn't get rid of me the first chance he got.

"Ugh….could this day get anymore stressing?" I groaned

"Well things could get worse."

I lifted my head to see my little sister standing in the door way. She was now 13 and a pain in my ass.

"In what way?" I questioned

"You could be Tora." She shrugged

"How did you know about that?" I snarled

"Just because I'm thirteen doesn't mean I don't know what happens in the high school." She smirked at me than turned around and left.

I got up and slammed my door. I walked back to my bed; I flopped back down and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**(Brick's POV)**

"So Brick when you are going to make a move on red riding hood." Booster called from the kitchen

I scoffed and sat down on the couch "When are you going to make a move on little miss sunshine?"

"When he gets some balls." Butch snorted

"I have balls thank you very much," Booster snapped, walking into the room "I just don't want to scare her off."

"Sure….." Butch retorted "them how come Boomer has enough to where he not only asked her out but also kissed her."

Booster opened his mouth to say something but decide against it

"Hey let's not forget about Bandit Boy." Boomer chuckled "Tora has him wrapped around her baby finger."

"So not true." Bandit huffed taking a sip of coke

"So true," Butch snickered "You would do anything for that girl."

"Yeah," Booster smirked "We so saw the way you were looking at her."  
"Hey," I spoke up, joining in on the conversation "What about the way she was looking at him."

Everyone nodded their heads I agreement.

"BOYS!" a scratchy voice called through the hall

"In here monkey man!" Butch growled

Mojo walked in holding a bag "Well had did your battle go?" he asked

His eyes pinned Bandit to his chair. Poor kid, can't Mojo give him a break already.

"It went just fine," Booster snarled obviously not liking the look Bandit was receiving from our 'momma' "The girls aren't going to forget our little show for a while."

"Good," Mojo smiled "Bandit, what do you have to report?"

Bandit's eyes widened to where I thought they were the only things I could see "J…j…just fine Mojo."

"Really then what is this?" Mojo took a rolled up newspaper from the bag and handed it to Bandit to read.

My littlest brother unfolded the paper and started to read it out loud

"_Puffs save us all again. Without them we would have all been tortured by a group of young teenaged boys. We are so fortunate to have them. Even though it will take the girls a while to shake the beating they got we can count on them for anything. Buttercup had the most damage done to her, it was mostly just ripped clothing though, Bubbles happened to be soaking wet but with her cheerfulness she'll be okay, Bell on the other hand will most likely need counseling with the way she kept muttering to her-self. not to mention she had a crazy glint in her eyes, Blossom looked furious and ready for revenge, last but not least Bunny; she didn't have a scratch on her, not even a bruise, she just looked confused and hurt. Well like I said this town is lucky to have such great heroes like the Powerpuff girls Z"_

Bandit looked up in defeat. His once proud eyes shone with nothing but coldness. "I expected you to do better Bandit," Mojo spoke calmly "I expected you all to do better, but don't worry you will have a second chance. Just don't screw this one up" Mojo quickly turned around and went to his lab

"Hey," Butch stood up from the green bean bag he was on "Don't let him get to you, you did awesome today."

"I let her get to me." Bandit snarled placing his face in his hands

"Well at least you tried." I said trying to comfort him

"Doesn't matter if I tried, I still screwed up, I let her beat me, I let her inside of my mind, and it's not going to happen again." He stood and walked to his room. I heard the door slam shut and if that didn't make you thing he was pissed you should see his eyes when he is mad. They go from the mysterious purple that they always are to a midnight black. Creepy I know.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter, it took me a total of five days to come up with this chapter. Well remember review and that I need five reviews in order to update. So review pretty please with cherries on top. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

sorry thats it's been awhile, but i've got major tests coming up along with spring break, so hopefully i'll get some of my other stories updated. R&R PLZ AND THANK YOU. OH AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER OR ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER!

* * *

(Butch's POV)

"Come on Bandit, you can't stay in that damn room all day!" I screamed at him. Bandit practically locked him-self in his room all weakened. It's getting very annoying if you ask me.

"Go away Butch, I'm not in the mood." He yelled back

"I just want to go to the park Bandit, that's all."

"Butch," he growled 'You have three other brothers, go with them."

"Brick is too busy thinking about that red head from school, and well Boomer and Buster are doing the same thing."

"Well to damn bad." He barked "I'm not coming out."

"Fine I guess I'll have to make you then," I grinned "Hmmm….what could I possibly do to get Bandit boy out of his room, oh I know."

BAM! "I think I'll bust down your door." Laying on the bad was a Bandit; his face was hiding under the dark purple covers.

"You're going to fix that right." He grumbled from under the pillow

"Suuuuuure," I grinned "Whatever makes you happy, bro."

He took the black pillow off of his face and scowled at me "Alright you're in here, what do you want?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I want you to go to the park with me."

He sat up and crossed his arms "What's in it for me?" he glared

"We get to meet hot girls, and cause some trouble."

He laughed, kind of, and stood up. "Fine, I'll go." he walked out of the doorway

We said good bye then left. We flew to the park instead of walking, and then we turned into Takeshi and Shigemi. Takeshi was wearing a dark purple shirt that had black letters on it, that said real men aren't afraid to wear purple, and black faded jeans along with white and purple air Jordan's. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with his bangs covering most of his eyes. Shigemi /I was wearing a green V-neck t-shirt with black jeans and a pair of green Nikes. As we walked down the street very many girls were winking at us, and positioning their bodies in away so they could show off more cleavage then what they really had. Most of them were prostitutes though, and man did they disgust me. Actually you would think out of my brothers I would like them the most, but actually I would pay the slut money just to stay away from me. I don't what it is about them, they just kind of make me mad, because they just give them-selves away freely, toying with men and their emotions.

Takeshi and I finally arrived at the soccer fields. My smile widened and I could sense Takeshi tense next to me. Playing on the soccer field was Kaoru and Tora. Although I think Tora should leave soccer to Kaoru. I pulled my brother over to the girls. As we walked closer I could hear them talking "Come on Kaoru, can we stop now, I'm getting tired." Tora whined

"Suck it up Tora," Kaoru smirked "Besides running is a big part of soccer."

"In what world?" Tora barked

"My world." Kaoru laughed, I took this has my chance to show Kaoru up for beating me at volleyball in gym the other day.

"Hey girls," I shouted "Can we join in?"

The girls turned to us, Kaoru glared at me, while a scary kind of smile appeared on Tora's face. "Yes of course you can Shigemi," Tora crossed her arms and looked at Kaoru, "In fact you can take my place, and I'll sit and watch you guys."

"I agree completely," Takeshi laughed and followed Tora off the field, to where they could sit under a tree

"So let's get this game started." I smiled, rapping my arms around Kaoru's shoulder

"Well I'm ready when you are" she looked up at me and smiled "and don't worry I'll go easy on you." She then walked away while dribbling the ball in between her feet.

I followed her quickly down the field, then stopped at mid-field and waited for her first move. She kicked the black and white ball in between my legs so fast I didn't have time to stop it. She ran around me, breathing heavily from running so much already, and I was going to use this to my advantage. I easily caught up to her and kicked the ball away from her. It rolled away and we both just stood there watching it. I took my chance and ran after.

* * *

**(Kaoru's POV)**

I was so tired from playing with Tora that I was starting to slow down. Shigemi kicked the soccer ball away from me, almost causing me to fall. I regained me balance, but by the time I did he was already chasing after the ball, heading for the goal.

Anger flashed in my eyes as he made a goal. I was not going to lose to some cocky, arrogant, selfish guy who thinks he is unstoppable. The anger gave me the drive to run down to the other side of the field. Sliding to one knee, with my right leg extended making Shigemi trip and fall face first into the mud. I quickly got up and ran down the field, the ball right in front of my feet and not leaving my sight. Well not until I made a goal anyways.

I spun around on my heal to face Shigemi. A smirk plastered across his face, he walked over to me clapping his hands like I was some kind of show. "Alright green bean, the next person to make a goal wins."

"No only that," I continued "If I win you have to carry my books around for a month."

"And _**when I win," **_he smirked "You have to go on a date with me."

_Did he seriously just say that? He has to be kidding, right…..RIGHT!_

* * *

_well hoped you liked this chapter, next i'll be doing the yellow's pov, and maybe some of the green's so you can see what happened between them. and sorry for the cliffhanger, i hate doing that, but how else can i get you guys to kepp reading this story_


	10. Chapter 10

ok well the next chapter will be the purples again, and so sorry fot the wait on this chapter. it took me awhile on how to put in the soccer game.

* * *

(Buster (Taiyo))

"Hey Brick," I looked up from the comic I was reading "Why do think Mojo is harder on Bandit then he is on anyone else?" it truly was bugging me. You would think he would be tougher with Brick because he's the leader, but instead he picked the youngest of us all.

"I'm not sure Buster," Brick flipped through the channels not really paying attention "I guess it has to do with the fact that he's accomplished more, so Mojo expects more from him."

"Well that's gay!" I hissed

"What do you want me to do about it," Brick looked at me, his blood red eyes glowing with boredom "Bandit won't listen to us; he thinks that he has to handle everything."

I nodded my head, he was right, Bandit needs to loosen up. "Hey Brick want to go to the park?" I asked a hopeful smile plastered on my face

He chuckled then nodded his head, yes. We stood up lazily and walked to the door. He waited for me while I grabbed my wallet. I ran over to him and soon enough we were high in the sky, all though it reminded me of **her**. Bell, ugh, even that name makes me want to barf. Honestly when they were reporting the event in the paper, they made it sound like she was traumatized. All I did was threaten her life, while I you know potentially embarrassed her. Oh well she'll live. Ok so tell anyone this and I'll kill you, but I kind of envy her. She always gets to fly and have a good time. The city and the people love her and her friends.

Anyways we finally get to the park. Brick and I transform into Akimitsu and Taiyo. Akimitsu was wearing a red muscle shirt and black baggy jeans with a chain hanging off the front pocket and connecting to the back. He had his red cap on, backwards, and black and red Air Jordan's.

Then Taiyo/I was wearing a yellow football jersey with the number one on the back in black bold. I also had faded blue jeans with holes in very many places. My shoes where black and yellow Nike shoes and my hair was spiked and ready to go.

As my brother and I were walking down the sidewalk we noticed two figures near a tree and two other figures playing soccer. As we came close I could make out the pissed of face of Butch, or should I say Shigemi. So he must be playing against Kaoru. But out of the corner of my eye I could see a specific girl. Her gold hazel eyes, beautiful dirty blonde hair, and graceful smile.

I turned to see Suki and her friend Momoko with her. They were walking towards us. I nudged Akimitsu in the side and he turned to look in the direction of the girls. I think it is possible that only the redhead girl could make Akimitsu smile.

"Hey Suki," I shouted at her as I waved my hand in the air "come over here."

She smiled and grabbed Momoko's hand then ran over to us. "Hi Taiyo," she greeted "what are you doing here?"

"We got bored so we came here to walk around." I explained

"Cool but aren't those your brothers over there." She pointed at Shigemi and Takeshi

I nodded my head, "yeah, I'm not sure where Naozumi is though." I really didn't, I remember him saying something about going out but that's all

"I think he is with Miyako," Momoko explained

Akimitsu smiled "Hey Momoko, you want to go to the candy shop, I'll buy."

Her eyes widen and she smiled "Of course!" she grabbed his hand and ran towards the shop

"Well then I guess it's just us." I smiled and looked down at her; we walked towards Takeshi and Tora. We sat down

"Sup," I said as I sat next to my brother

"Hey," he said not even taking his eyes off the soccer field

(Suki POV)

I sat next to Tora "so how are things with you?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes, I knew that's the only way she would be serious but even then I can't always get the truth out of her

"I'm fine, my pride on the other hand is a little broken but hey what can I do about it?" she shrugged then tucked her knees into her chest.

"So who is winning?" I heard Taiyo ask

"Right now it's tied but they both look like they are losing energy." Takeshi stated

"Yeah and they both added a bet," Tora explained "If Kaoru wins Shigemi has to carry her books around, but if Shigemi wins Kaoru has to go out on a date with him."

I heard Taiyo snort and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, and I never giggle.

"Who made the best?" Taiyo asked

"They did," Tora responded "I think they should just give up, it won't hurt them to loose just once."

"Look who's talking "I nudged her

"Hey," she argued "Just because I give advice doesn't mean I have to follow it." She half-smiled

We just sat there and watched when the reds came over and joined us, once again Tora and Takeshi filled them in on what was going on. Shigemi must have a thing with girls because when I explained the bet Akimitsu snorted just like Taiyo.

Tora was fidgeting beside me; I bet she was getting bored. She can hardly sit for this long and with all the candy Momoko just ate she was starting to fidget as well. I sighed then stood up; I walked on to the field.

"What do you want?" Kaoru growled

"Whoever makes the next goal wins," I spat "we are getting bored over there and we want to see who wins."

They both sighed then nodded their heads "Fine," Shigemi agreed "one more goal."

I walked back over and sat down beside Taiyo who looked incredibly bored. I smiled to my-self as Kaoru took the ball from Shigemi and dribbled it down the field. She was about to kick the ball when Shigemi kicked the ball away and continued down the field. Kaoru looked furious; she ran after him but it wasn't enough. By the time she reached the other end Shigemi had made his goal.

Kaoru's mouth dropped, her eyes widened. Shigemi walked back to her, an arrogant smile spread across his face. "So our date will be next Friday, I'll pick you up at 8." He then walked off the field leaving behind a stunned green girl

* * *

well thats all folks :) R&R


	11. VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ AUTHORS NOTE

**!AUTHORS NOTE! PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ …******VERY IMPORTANT********

**Ok so I'm out of ideas for this story and I need your help like big time. So plz be nice and let me use some of yours , I promise I will credit you**

**And to G. Wings yeah I don't mind XD**

**And I will try to update very soon but unless I get ideas…..that's not going to happen**

**THX YOU GUYS…YOU'RE THE BESTESTESTESTEST**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I got part of the idea for this chapter from G. Wing and Babyflowers….so round of applause for them *clap, clap, clap*

* * *

(Tora's POV)

So this is has been a long week. Kaoru and Shigemi's date is Friday and they are going with Miyako and Naozumi to some fancy restaurant which can only mean one thing….something has to go wrong, but sadly I won't be there because well I don't have a date and I have to babysit my little brother, because my two older brothers actually have lives. I'm kind of surprised about it honestly. And well the school festival is tomorrow and it counts has part of our grade, the more we participate the better grade we get. So basically Momoko is making me go, personally the only reason I'm going is so I can get on the bouncy house.

"So what do you think of this color." Miyako held out her painted nails

"They are very blue." I said with boredom dripping from every word

"Oh come on Tora," Momoko scolded "stop being a fuddy duddy."

I looked at the both of them "look who is talking." I snapped leaning my back against the wall; we were all at the mall. Suki and Kaoru went to go find Kaoru an outfit for the date. To tell you the truth I would rather be doing that and forcing dresses on Kaoru then standing here being intoxicated by the smell of nail polish

"Fine be that way," Miyako leaned back in the chair has the lady started painting her toe nails, I rolled my eyes and walked out

"Fresh air," I breathed in the sweet clean air

"Well about as fresh as mall air can get." I turned around, Takeshi and Taiyo where standing a little ways away from me

"So how has your day been?" Takeshi asked, his smiled formed into a smirk

"As good as it's going to get." I folded my arms

"Well you want to go grab something to eat?" he asked, I bit my lip

"I don't know," he put on a smirk of my own "give me one good reason." I demanded

He thought for a minute "Because I'm extremely handsome, and I'm very charming." Taiyo snorted as he walked away. I giggled at them, if this is what they are like in public I wonder how they act at home.

"I guess I will go with you," I started walking down the hall but he was by my side in seconds, his arm around my shoulders

"What are you doing?" I asked glaring at his hand as though it was burning me

"I'm making sure no guy tries to steel you while I'm on watch." He smirked down at me

I sighed "you're never going to give up are you?"

"Nope," he tightened his grip but not to where it hurt but just enough to where our hips where touching

When we got to the food court, I ordered a chicken salad and he got a cheeseburger. We talked for what seemed like hours, he told me about how is brothers where adopted at the age of 10 and that they were lucky enough that someone would take all five boys.

"So what about your family?" he asked, I could tell he wanted to know about my mother

"I have three brothers," I started "Ichiro, Kenji, and Ryuu. Ichiro is the oldest, he's in collage, Kenji is second oldest and also a senior, then me, and last but not least Ryuu who is only ten and I have to babysit this Friday."

"Nice, maybe I can help you; I'll just come over after school."

"Sounds like a plane."

"Ok now continue, I want to know more."

So I did "well my dad, works at a bank and is a volunteer fire fighter sometimes." Then here comes the hard part "and then my mom."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he put his hand over mine, I could feel tears forming in my eyes

"It's ok," I took a deep breath "when I was 8 I had some sort of heart disease and I needed a heart transplant so we finally got a donor, when I woke everything had gone according to plan." I began to choke on my words "but my mom was-wasn't there. Later did I find out that my mom had given her life to save mine, she gave me her heart?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. I felt horrible, "I've never told anyone, even Kaoru doesn't know."

"Tora," Takeshi moved the hair out of my face "Now I know why your so brave, it's because you mother was." he continued "you're a fighter, like she was, she fought for you and there is nothing wrong about that."

He wiped away the tears from my cheeks, I still wouldn't look at him "I know but sometimes it feels as though it was my fault she's gone."

"But it's not." He got up from the table walked around and he hugged me, I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't good with hugs; never have never will. "She made that decision on her own, not you." He let go and looked at me

"How is it one second you're joking around and then go straight to being really sweet?" I asked

"I'm just awesome like that," he let go and stood up "so where shall we go next?" he looped his arm through mine

"How about Victoria Secret?" I asked, trying to hold in my laugh

"Umm…yeah I think I'll pass." His face paled

"Well then how about Dick's sporting goods?"

"Much better," he ruffled my hair

"I love how you don't want to go into a lingerie store for girls but you'll go in one called Dicks."

He glared at me

I laughed "Sorry pretty boy but you should have seen that coming."

* * *

Well ta da…that's the end! So plz review and make sure it's a nice review :)


End file.
